


I think of you every step of the way

by allthelines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Back Together, M/M, finally i'd like to @ sm to let, it's also dramatic bc i'm only capable of that and not much else, it's like communication is error 404 not found until the end, jaesung rise 2k19, legit like did i write a script or a fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: Five years after a breakup with a lot of unsaid words and questions, Jisung meets Jaemin again, this time as CEO and a newly transferred Chief of Public Relations of an entertainment company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: the characters are aged up, so there's some talk of drinking despite jisung being a [jaemin's] baby
> 
> another fair warning: this is reaaally ooc
> 
> title is from i will always love you - whitney houston, which i actually only listened to once, but it sparked an entire fic heh. 
> 
> finally, this is longer than it needs to be, was written in parts so it probably sounds disjointed, and worst of all, it’s not beta'ed, so... hope you enjoy it!

Jisung drummed his fingers to the low hum of the elevator as it travelled upwards to the highest floor of the building. As the doors slid open, he checked his watch briefly to make sure he was just on time before pulling the cuffs of his shirt and blazer over it. Punctuality was important in this building; it wasn’t good to be early or late around here. He straightened his posture and walked out of the lift lobby, turning the corner into the only office on the level.

“Oh, it’s been a long time, Jisung!”

“Jeno hyung,” Jisung greeted his uncle’s secretary without returning the same enthusiasm. Sighing, he continued, “It’s always bad news if I’m here, you know?”

Jeno laughed good naturedly, eyes crinkling into little crescents, his demeanour exuding warmth as a whole at the younger. “It’s not that bad, especially not if you haven’t been summoned here as often as the others. I’ve been monitoring the reports about the issue at your company. The chairman is thinking of assigning someone to your office to help you out.”

Jisung raised his brows at the secretary seated behind his computer, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s our current deputy head of public relations. He should be coming in later, so you’ll meet him then. Pretty nice guy, impressive credentials; graduated from a prestigious university in the US, worked at a fancy MNC, joined us not too long ago.”

The phone on Jeno’s desk rang, interrupting their conversation. “Yes, he’s here sir. I’ll show him in now.”

“Come on, the chairman’s waiting.” Jeno ushered the younger into large double doors behind his desk.

“Uncle,” Jisung greeted with a little bow as soon as Jeno closed the doors behind him.

“Take a seat, Jisung.” Chairman Park gestured to the mini lounge separated by a fancy-looking, ornate divider next to his workspace.

Once they were both seated, Jeno came back in with drinks. Jisung couldn’t help but wonder how many years it took to hone such impeccable timing. The secretary placed the cups down and left the two alone as quickly as he came in.

“Your chief of PR that has been making headlines on several newspapers, have you dealt with it?” The older man asked, sipping at his coffee.

“Yes, we’ve been making arrangements. He has been formally dismissed, and currently we have a manager in charge temporarily,” Jisung answered.

The chairman hummed in acknowledgement, placing down his cup. “It’s only Nebula Media, but it doesn’t look good for SB Group as a whole to have someone involved in the bribery scandal. Have you investigated all the people around him as well?”

Jisung bowed his head slightly at the questioning. “My apologies, I should have been more careful. His personal assistant was also investigated and transferred to another department in a non-front facing position. By the end of the week everything should be cleared up. Nebula Media will release a formal apology and re-assert that only the Chief of PR was partaking in the bribery, and does not affect the organisation as a whole, most definitely not our parent company as well.”

“Good. I trust you, Jisung. Out of all the kids in your generation, you’re handling your company best now. Can’t count the number of times I’ve been summoning your cousins to my office… After you rebranded our entertainment division, it’s been doing very well. Keep it up,” the chairman commended. “Anyway, to replace that slimy bastard, SB Group’s deputy head of public relations will be transferred over to Nebula Media.”

Jisung nodded. “Is this for the interim, or permanently?”

“I initially planned for it to be just for the interim, to take control of things while you looked for a new chief or promoted someone in your office to the position. But this guy, he offered to take up the position since it was vacant. He didn’t mind that it was essentially taking a pay cut being assigned to our subsidiary. Youngsters these days are so funny… Or maybe it’s the overseas education, they always think smaller companies are better to work at, more space for growth or something, huh?” The chairman chuckled. “I think he’s around your age, but he’s quite good at his job. His promotion was fast-tracked a couple of times here… Probably didn’t find it exciting anymore to work at a big organisation after that.”

The younger Park nodded along, curious as to who exactly would give up such a good job at SB Group to work at his much smaller Nebula Media. Jeno soon knocked on the door again, announcing that Deputy Head Na was outside the office. The chairman motioned for him to be let in.

“Chairman,” he greeted, smile bright and warm. “And this must be CEO Park from Nebula Media. I’m Na Jaemin, currently the deputy head of public relations of SB Group.”

Jisung eyes widened in shock at the man before him, jaw clenching, hands gripping his lap to keep calm.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you, CEO Park,” Jaemin continued as he reached his hand out for a shake, smile never leaving his face.

Out of courtesy, Jisung stood up from his seat and took hold of Jaemin’s hand. Grabbing the proffered hand harder than he needed to, he replied, “Is it?”

The grip on his hand hurt, but Jaemin showed no signs of it on his facial expression. He only replied pleasantly, “All good things about you being the youngest up-and-coming CEO in the entertainment industry. Hope we work well together.”

Jisung acknowledged grimly before letting go of Jaemin’s hand.

_We’re not strangers, but somehow, we’re behaving more distant than strangers in this instance._

The chairman spoke up again, praising Jaemin’s work and expressing slight dismay that a talent like him was leaving the main company.

“Don’t worry, sir. Nebula Media is still part of SB Group, and I will still be doing my utmost best there,” Jaemin assured, glancing at Jisung every now and then. The younger, however, was glaring straight at him without blinking.

“I’m sure you will. How is the transfer process going?”

“The human resource department has sent me the contract yesterday morning. I have signed and returned a copy, so by the end of the week I should be good to go.”

“All right, that’s great. I should be due for another meeting in about five minutes,” Chairman Park announced with a slap to the arm of his couch as he got up. “Jaemin, why don’t you walk Jisung out and learn more about Nebula Media’s operations on the way?”

“Sure. We’ll get going now, sir.”

Outside the office, Jisung glared at the back of Jaemin’s head as he walked ahead to the lift lobby. An uncomfortable silence encompassed the two of them as they waited for the lift. Even as they entered the elevator, no words were exchanged, and Jaemin grew increasingly uneasy as he looked at Jisung.

“How have you been?” Jaemin asked softly.

“How have _I_ been? I don’t think that’s a question you get to ask,” Jisung spat. “I don’t need to ask about you, you seem to be doing well.”

“Jisung-ah…”

A ding sounded, followed by a digitalised voice announcing they had reached the ground floor. The doors slid open.

“ _It’s nice to finally meet you_? Pardon me, I don’t return the sentiments,” Jisung half-snarled, controlling his voice only because he was in public and didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention.

He strode away quickly, leaving Jaemin behind in the elevator, watching his departing figure before the doors drew close again.

• • •

“Everybody raise your glasses! Yah, I see you Lee Sian, hold your drink up, you’re not cheating tonight! Don’t think you can get away just because you’re Jaemin’s secretary. Everyone drinks today!” Donghyuck yelled, getting up and going around the table to rouse everyone to their feet.

“Come on, get on with it, my arm is hurting already!” someone whined out loud.

“Yah, hurry up, you’re not even the main character for tonight!” another jeered.

More colleagues joined in the complaining, and Jaemin laughed at the commotion.

“Okay, okay! To Jaemin! The best-looking deputy head SB Group has ever seen, leaving us to be Chief of PR in a smaller company!” Donghyuck shouted.

The team broke into peals of laughter at the salty commentary.

“Yah, yah, yah, you could have stopped at best-looking deputy head!” Jaemin pretended to yell at his colleague, raising his glass with a laugh anyway.

“Whatever, bottoms up everyone!”

“Cheers!”

After being cajoled into downing a few more shots, Jaemin slipped away from his soon-to-be former colleagues to sober up at the bar counter. A glass of water was slid over to him and he accepted it gratefully, sipping at it under watchful eyes.

“What,” Jaemin started. “Lee Minhyung if you wanna say something just say it.”

Minhyung shrugged in faux nonchalance. “It’s not really my place to say anything, we’re not even in the same department.  I’m just here to bum drinks off you tonight.”

Jaemin hooked an arm around his best friend’s neck. “Don’t give me that bullshit, we’ve been friends for five years and you practically followed me to SB Group after post-grad, just spit it out.”

“Well, okay, since we’re going to be completely honest—Seriously, you? The best-looking deputy head when there’s me? Your team needs to take a walk around the office more often, especially to the marketing department.”

Jaemin guffawed. “Sure, sure, you can have the title after I leave. You’ll no longer be second place after that. Oh wait, maybe Donghyuck will be your new competition.”

Minhyung grimaced, mock punching Jaemin in the side of his arm. Playing along, Jaemin pretended to double over in pain.

“Drama queen,” Minhyung commented disdainfully, rolling his eyes.

“You love me,” Jaemin drawled, blinking rapidly in what he thought must be flirtatious, but really just irked Minhyung.

“Oh please, save that face for the little mochi you’re always going off about,” Minhyung responded, shoving his best friend.

Jaemin’s expression fell immediately. He sighed, running his fingers around the rim of his glass.

“Touchy topic, okay, my bad.” Minhyung raised both hands in mock surrender.

“Anyway, jokes aside… From a deputy head to a fellow deputy head, why the hell are you sacrificing becoming a head of department in a few years’ time to be the chief in a way smaller company right now?”

“It’s not a sacrifice,” Jaemin confessed. “I have a boyfriend to chase back.”

“The little mochi you always talk about? He works at Nebula Media?” Minhyung asks, bewildered.

“Yeah, Nebula Media. Real pretty name, isn’t it? Only my little mochi could come up with it,” Jaemin supplemented, chugging down the rest of his water. “Anyway, thanks for the water. And the concern, I guess. I’m gonna escape before Donghyuck forces any more shots down my throat and settle the remaining paperwork I have before the transfer. See you around, Minhyung.”

Clapping Minhyung on the back, Jaemin turned to hop off the bar stool and leave.

“Hang on, wait, what do you mean… Holy shit, all this while the mochi you were talking about was the chairman’s nephew? Na Jaemin you absolute little shit, come back here and explain yourself!”

• • •

Jisung’s nursing his fifth drink of the night, fingers tapping semi-consciously to the rhythm of song the live band that was playing in the background.

“Wah, never pegged you for the heavy drinking type. What’s gotten into you tonight?” Chenle asked, slipping into the seat across Jisung in the booth, unbuttoning his wrist cuffs and folding up the sleeves of his shirt.

“I’m just thinking,” Jisung mumbled, words slightly slurring at the end. “Hey, do you want a new partner for your company? I’m pretty good at this business thing you know. F&B is a good industry! Quite similar to artist management too, don’t you think?”

“Wow, how much did you drink before I got here?” Chenle snatched the drink from his friend’s hands, downing it quickly before Jisung could protest. “You’ve got a perfectly good company and you don’t want to run it anymore? And are you nuts? How is artist management and F&B even remotely similar?”

“I don’t want it anymore. I don’t want the chief of PR,” Jisung whined, burying his face into his hands.

“You’re this depressed over such a tiny scandal oh my god. Overdramatic much? Also, didn’t you fire him already?” Chenle made a face at his friend, not that he could see it anyway.

“No, no, not that one. The new one. My uncle is sending me a new one from SB Group, their deputy head of PR,” Jisung explained, voice tinny and upset, laying his cheek on the cold surface of the table. “Of all people he had to be, it had to be Na Jaemin. Of all. The damn people. In all of South Korea.”

Chenle squinted in confusion. Na Jaemin was a familiar name, but it wasn’t brought up often, understandably. Jisung always claimed a lot of unhappiness and bad blood with the guy after all. Heck, he was there to witness the final part of the depressive slump Jisung was in back when they first became acquainted three years ago.

“Wait I’m confused, why are you bringing your ex up?”

Jisung turned his face, chin resting uncomfortably on the table. He stared at Chenle pointedly, as if he had given him a ten-page essay explaining his current state of depression, not just a couple of disjointed words in barely coherent Korean.

“Well sue me, you know my Korean isn’t great and your enunciation isn’t the best. So, what, Jaemin’s the deputy head of PR at SB Group? What’s that got to do with you? It’s not like you’re that filial to visit your uncle every week or something to run into him.”

Jisung made a garbled noise from the back of his throat. “He. Transferring. Is the replacement. For the guy I just fired.”

“Goddamn eloquent tonight, aren’t we?” Chenle snorted, mind still processing his friend’s words. About ten whole seconds later, he gasped as realisation dawned on him. “Double check, _this_ Jaemin, is _that_ Jaemin?” 

Jisung frowned in confusion, the alcohol in his bloodstream lowering his capacity to entertain too many ongoing thoughts. “What are you talking about, there’s only one Jaemin?”

“Oh, oh, shit, it’s really _that Jaemin_ , the one who broke up with you in university?”

“Yes, Chenle, please shout that louder so the entire bar can hear about how my new Chief of PR dumped me five years ago.”

• • •

Seven years ago, Jisung had just entered university as a freshman. He was moving into campus accommodation to stay away from the strife at home. His grandfather was beginning to show signs of ill health, and instead of caring for the old man, the elders of his parents’ generation were fighting it out every day on who should be the person to pick up the reins, as if his grandfather was already gone. His parents were one of the lesser involved ones since they were managing the offshore companies, but the commotion at home was getting really hard to bear. As soon as the opportunity came up, he took the chance and moved out.  He couldn’t say he loved the old man very much to stay; in any case his grandfather had only ever shown him affection through digits in his bank account and not much else.

When he first unlocked the door to his new apartment, he’s greeted by the fragrance of fried rice, accompanied by EXO’s Growl blasting on speakers, and the sight of his supposed housemate dressed in a pink apron, spatula in hand, wriggling to the music in front of the stove.

_Oh boy._

Clearing his throat didn’t get his housemate’s attention; unsurprising, considering the volume Baekhyun and Chen were harmonising their _eureureong_ ’s at the chorus. He opted to close the door really loudly, which worked, and a little too well to be honest. His housemate had jumped at the sound and turned. Jisung could now see that the front of the pink apron had ‘ _kiss the cook_ ’ printed in a boldface font, complete with a bright red lip print at the edge of the words. _Very_ attention grabbing. When he finally looked at his housemate in the face, he’s met with large, doe-like and very curious eyes, long eyelashes he could see fanning out with each blink.

Jisung inhaled sharply. _Double oh boy_.

“Oh, today’s the day! You must be the new housemate, come on in!” Very-Attractive-Housemate-With-Questionable-Wardrobe-Choice waved him in with the spatula. “Do you need help unpacking? You… only have one luggage, what in the world? I had seventeen when I moved in!”

“Uh, I packed lightly. I can always buy— I mean, go back home to get anything I need?” Jisung replied awkwardly under the scrutiny of his housemate, mentally hitting himself for almost divulging the fact he was filthy rich. What if his housemate stereotyped him as the typical _spoilt young master_ kind of guy?

“Ah, you live nearby? How nice, it takes me at least two hours by public transport to get home… Wait that doesn’t make sense, if you live nearby, why are you moving in here?” The spatula in his hand was now pointed semi-accusatorily at Jisung.

Jisung shrugged, not willing to explain he didn’t live close by actually, he just had a lot of people at his beck and call. Also, a _fair bit_ of money at his disposal. “For independence,” he settled, before adding on, “I guess?”

“Cute,” Very-Attractive-Housemate-With-Questionable-Wardrobe-Choice responded with a toothy smile. “Shit I didn’t mean to say that out loud. But yes, you’re cute, definitely cute.”

“Uh… Thanks…?” Jisung felt his cheeks growing warm, vocabulary shrunken to two syllables. It wasn’t everyday that someone attractive complimented him.

“Oh, right, I forgot, I’m Jaemin, Na Jaemin. Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Park Jisung… and your rice might be burning.”

“Fuck oh no I forgot I was cooking!”

Two hours later, they finished eating, but it wasn’t the rice Jaemin was cooking since he couldn’t save it in time. (Jaemin defended himself; he’s usually a good cook and it was Jisung’s cute face that distracted him.) That had ended up in the bin, and Jaemin then insisted they order takeout instead to celebrate Jisung’s moving in. He had also insisted on paying after learning that Jisung was two years younger, and _definitely_ insisted on being called _hyung, just hyung! That makes us automatically closer!_

Two weeks later, the brevity of the statement finally dawned on Jisung, because mid-way through one of their _not-dates_ on the pretext of Jaemin showing Jisung around the area, he found their hands linked in a manner that definitely transcended housemates and platonic friendship. It’s not the hand-in-hand kind where it’s socially acceptable for people not actually interested in each other to be doing, it’s the full works, fingers interlaced. He’s still staring at their linked fingers when Jaemin noticed him spacing out, bringing up their joined hands, shamelessly stating, “Our hands fit so nicely together, hmm?”

Two months later, and only so because Jisung stated that they didn’t know each other that well to be going out with each other exclusively any sooner, they were most definitely exclusive. To be fairly honest, Jisung was a little scared but hardly surprised at how fast he had become accustomed to having Jaemin beside him. The first person he saw in the morning was Jaemin, the only figure he’d ever see around their apartment was Jaemin, and soon the only person he could think of was Jaemin. He would find himself in between classes noting the day of the week and if Jaemin would have time to be making dinner for the two of them that night, and if not, what should they get delivered before marathoning Netflix together. They were vastly different personalities that somehow fit together very well; or maybe Jaemin was bending his back over for him and doing a good job of hiding it. Jisung had briefly wondered if he should be shuddering at the thought of becoming attached so quickly to someone so new in his life, but the thought was soon pushed out of his mind by an odd sense of warmth and domesticity he had never really gotten from his real family. Jaemin showered him in an abundance of care and affection continuously, as if he knew how much Jisung had been longing for it. And in return, Jisung gradually grew less conscious around him, and more reliant on him. Even though it hadn’t been long since their first interaction, Jisung had begun to see Jaemin as a constant in his life.

But two years later, Jaemin suddenly took off from Jisung’s life, leaving him all alone once again, no explanations given. All he had left behind was a text message hours after Jisung panicked discovering half their home cleared out, which only said: _We’re people from two very different worlds. I have to leave. I’m sorry._

Even the constant scent of coffee in their apartment from Jaemin’s habitual drinking had been scrubbed clean and replaced with a faint but sharp smell of lemon-scented antiseptic. Leave it to Jaemin to so considerately clean up every nook and cranny of the place after packing up his things.

Jisung cried. For how long, he couldn’t remember. The thing about memory was that you could only recall things you consciously, actively stored in your brain. Classes were skipped and he cried himself to sleep, only to wake up in the middle of the night to break down into tears once more at the realisation there was no more Jaemin to annoy awake into making supper for him. He could barely stomach any food without remembering Jaemin because fucking hell, Jaemin really didn’t lie about his cooking skills and had been so good at cooking every damn thing in the tiny kitchen of their apartment. And when he skipped his meals all together, he swore he could hear Jaemin nagging at him about how it was bad for his health. The worst part of it all was that Jisung spent every waking moment remembering everything about the boy so clearly, but Jaemin hadn’t actually physically left him anything to remember him by. Jisung soon moved out, sick of seeing the empty spaces around what used to be his home and where Jaemin should be.

• • •

Where Jaemin should be now, Jisung thought, was anything but Nebula Media. _His_ company. But there Jaemin was, in front of _his_ office, on time to report to his new position as the new Chief of Public Relations. His smile was just as wide and warm from a week ago in Chairman Park’s office, already working his charms on Eunbi, Jisung’s secretary, who was giggling shyly along to his words. She straightened up immediately at the sight of her boss.  

“CEO Park, this is Chief Na Jaemin. Head office called today to remind us he’s been transferred—” Eunbi began, only to be cut off.

“We’ve met,” Jisung barely gritted through his teeth.

Eunbi nodded, opening the door to Jisung’s office to let them in, before practically skittering down to the pantry to prepare some tea.

Jaemin closed the doors behind them as Jisung took his blazer off to drape it over the back of his chair at his workspace. Habitually, he continued onto unbuttoning the wrists of his shirt before recalling he had a guest in the room with him, pausing briefly before redoing the buttons. Jaemin swallowed nervously, unsure what exactly was making him feel like something was caught in his throat. Their last, unhappy interaction at HQ? Being in Jisung’s office? Or the fact that Jisung’s movements around the place looked so fluid with practiced ease, but he hadn’t been there to witness his favourite person’s growth into the position?

A gentle knock followed by a push of the doors open revealed Eunbi with a tray and two cups of tea. She settled the drinks down quickly, glanced nervously at the two men at standstill before bowing and leaving. Jisung let himself get distracted wondering if it were Jeno, would he be less obtuse than Eunbi of the clear tension between them?

Jaemin broke eye contact first; showing himself to the seats around the coffee table. Gentle footsteps behind him followed, with Jisung taking the main seat after. The silence continued for a while more, Jaemin staring at the lines on his palms in his lap, unsure of where to look.

“What are you doing here?”

Jaemin glanced up. Given any other day, or any other person, he might have replied matter-of-factly he was there because he worked there now. But the look in Jisung’s eyes, of enmity, of resentment, told him that was not the answer Jisung wanted, nor the question he posed in the first place.

_Why are you back, here, in front of me? What do you want?_

Throat feeling incredibly dry, Jaemin took hold of the cup in front of him with both hands to take a sip from it. The slight clatter from placing it down again gave away the tremors in his hands, and he hurriedly wrapped one hand over the other. Gone was the confidence from their initial reunion a week ago. He felt stripped bare in the presence of the person he had spent two years in a relationship with but were nothing more than strangers in that moment.

Quietly, so softly Jisung almost didn’t catch it, he finally responded, “Chasing you back.”

“What?” Jisung’s fingers pressed into the arm of his couch in disbelief over what he had just heard.

Jaemin looked down again, eyes drawn to his shoes this time. “I want to get back together with you.”

He felt Jisung grabbing him by his shirt collar roughly and pinning him to the back of his seat.

“Stop fucking around. Why are you doing this?” Jisung fumed.

Shifting his gaze from the younger’s lips to his eyes, Jaemin reached up to hold Jisung by the wrists loosely. “Because… I love you. I want to be with you.”

Flinching away from the touch of his once-boyfriend, Jisung scoffed. “Sure, you love me. You want to be with me? _You_ broke up with me five years ago! And over a _fucking_ text. _Wonderful_ reasoning. Never knew you were _so full_ of logic.”

“I…” Jaemin stuttered, unsure of what to say. “I went overseas. To study.”

“Oh, really,” Jisung snarked, letting out a bark of laughter. “Na Jaemin, do you think you’re the only one in the entire of South Korea who was in a relationship but had to leave to go overseas and study? Who are you trying to kid?”

“I—”

“You decided that I wasn’t important enough to tell anything to. Just upped and went off _without even saying bye_.”

“Jisung-ah, it’s not like tha—”

“Just, get out of my office right now. I don’t want to see you,” Jisung cut him off and stalked back to his work table. He pressed a button on his desk phone for his secretary and the door opened immediately. “Eunbi, please show Chief Na to his office. Clear my schedule till lunch and after that, bring me the minutes of last week’s staff meeting with the department heads.”

“I understand, CEO Park,” the lady replied, bowing slightly, arms gesturing outwards to show Jaemin out.

“Jisu— CEO Park… It’s really nice to see you, again.” Schooling his expression and turning to the secretary with a smile, Jaemin left.

Jisung’s gaze roamed all over his office before it stopped at the plaque bearing ‘ _CEO of Nebula Media_ ’ and “Park Jisung” on his desk. Feelings of frustration rose as he stared at it. Angrily, he swept the plaque onto the floor, expensive carved wood clattering onto the marble floor. He sunk onto the cold floor, burying his head between his knees, willing the universe to _just, please, give me a break._

• • •

Before lunch time, most of Nebula Media had seen the _tall, young and gorgeous-looking_ new Chief of PR, a few employees finding all the excuses possible to drop by Jaemin’s department to catch another glimpse. The office’s anonymous forum had a new top post dedicated to him, discussing his credentials, hypotheses on whether he was spying on them for SB Group, along with some moderately creepy candid photos of him walking around while getting acquainted with his team, courtesy of a few over-enthusiastic female colleagues.

Jaemin sighed as he sat down at his new desk. The onboarding process had taken a couple of hours and he hadn’t had any time alone to settle in. It had been new faces after new faces, and it got progressively harder to keep track of who was who. He wondered if the IT department had set up an account on the office network for him yet. Even though he was essentially here to get his boyfriend back, he couldn’t neglect his actual work; that was practically asking Jisung to fire him, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. Deep in thought and in the middle of chewing his already torn bottom lip, a knock came at his door. A nicely-dressed lady holding a tablet let herself in, bowed and introduced herself.

“Good morning Chief Na, I’m Lee Sian. My apologies for not receiving you. I was just transferred as well and will be your secretary during your stint here.” She broke out into a wide grin at her boss after that.

“Sian!” Jaemin exclaimed, face brightening slightly. “God, you have no idea how glad I am to see a familiar face.”

“I completely understand, sir,” Sian replied. “I’ve spent all morning getting acquainted with all the other secretaries and sorting out your schedule.”

Jaemin looked at his secretary gratefully. “Right. Who knew a transfer would be putting us through administrative hell.”

“With all due respect, that’s all on you Chief. Get ready for _more_ administrative hell settling in,” Sian replied as she tapped on her tablet, giving him a rundown of his upcoming week.

• • •

By the end of lunchtime, the only thing Jisung could say he had done all morning was holing up in his office brooding over why life had thrown a curveball in the form of Na Jaemin at him. He had picked up the plaque and righted it on his desk, fingers running over a small scratch from where it first collided with the floor. Settling into his chair at long last, he heaved a sigh with a stretch.

A knock soon came on his office doors and Eunbi stepped in with her tablet in hand, ready to give her boss a run-through the requested documents.

“Has Chief Na settled in?” Jisung pinched himself under his table for asking the question.

Eunbi visibly perked up. “Yes, he has. His secretary from SB Group was transferred over with him, and she seems very good at her job. I think everybody in office likes him better than the previous PR Chief too. The office’s forum has been swarming with discussion about him, and they’re all rather positive, with good reason.”

“You seem to have a very good impression of him.”

His secretary blushed slightly. “He is very charming, definitely a good fit for PR.”

“And very good-looking. That’s the main point isn’t it?” Jisung jibed, half-joking. _Goddamn it, five years really did wonders on Jaemin._

Eunbi let out a short chortle. “Well… That is very true, sir.”

Under his desk, the hand pinching the side of his leg had now clenched into a fist. Changing the topic, discussion of work began.

• • •

Sian’s eyebrows knitted in slight confusion as she went through the email Eunbi had sent her. The contents of it detailed two complete proposals Jisung was expecting from the PR department by the staff meeting next week, and even though it was still Monday, it was almost close to the end of the day already. Besides, Jaemin (and herself) still had a ton of administrative procedures to get through for the rest of the week. Where would they even find time to put the proposals together?

Rolling her chair over to Jaemin’s office door, she poked her head in.

“Boss, I just forwarded you the email I got from Secretary Kwon, did you see it?”

Jaemin nodded. “What about it?”

“Isn’t that a lot of work for our first week here? We’re not even done with administrative hell!”

Jaemin chuckled. Of course, he knew that, but he also knew that it was probably Jisung subtly getting back at him. If that was the way Jisung was going to give him any attention, then so be it. He would honestly be more afraid if the younger simply ignored his presence and didn’t do anything.

“We’ve had to do more in shorter time back in SB Group, this isn’t too bad,” Jaemin stated.

“Eh, well, that’s true,” Sian mused. “Let me know what you need, I’ve got your back, boss-man.”

She winked, shooting finger guns at him. Jaemin laughed at the familiar gesture and returned them.

“As always.”

• • •

**! New Post [by anonymous] on Nebula Media Office Forum**

**_Did you hear about the proposals the PR department has to get done by next week?_ **

_I’m from the PR department, and Chief Na just sent a memo to the teams in charge of the actors’ AND idol groups’ promotional plans because we have two proposals to submit during the staff meeting next week. I thought things will be slow in office since the previous chief just got fired and the new one is still settling in. Why is PR always suffering… Am I in the wrong department?_

**Comments**

↳

| 

I heard about it in the pantry!! Find strength my comrade  
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

What the heck, are you communists, what comrade  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

are you trying to pick a fight just because this is anonymous??  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

No, but would you like directions to North Korea? You seem to be lost  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

if I find out who you are, you are dead  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

119 please send an ambulance to Nebula Media, someone just got burned very badly  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Good luck, my friend in PR is also complaining to me  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

The PR department needs more than luck, we need a prayer circle  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

What’s wrong with everybody on this thread? First we got communists, now we have a cult?  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

CEO Park is working the new PR chief hard…  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Chief Na was transferred here to do work after all, what do you expect, special treatment because he’s from SB?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

are you jealous because you’re not as good-looking as him?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Of course not, what kind of reason is that? Are you his fan girl or something?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

so what if I am?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

honestly if you are a woman you would like Chief Na, there is no room for exceptions  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

honestly I am a man but when I hear about his amazing background I can feel my heart fluttering as well  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I agree, isn’t two proposals too much?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

that’s because he is capable  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

agreed! Did you hear about how he was working at an MNC before he joined SB? I overheard people from HR gossiping in the pantry just now!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

are you for real? Tell me more!!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

right right, I just came from the thread on his education background!!! how can he be so good-looking and still come from a university better than SKY?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

you’re talking about the US university right? imagine if he spoke to you in English [this user has fainted]  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

ahhh why did you put such thoughts in my head? How am I going to do work for the rest of the day?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

the US university is only his post-grad actually! Before that he did his Bachelor’s in Yonsei!!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

damn, just when you thought Chief Na couldn’t be more perfect  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

amazing, god-like face with god-like education background. Chief Na is my ideal type!!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

ah does that mean he was schoolmates with CEO Park?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

CEO Park was from the US university too?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 ↳

| 

No no no, CEO Park went to Yonsei as well  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

damnnnn, CEO Park is also my ideal type now  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

oh you’re right! Do you think they knew each other?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 ↳

| 

I think their ages are quite close? Maybe they met in school before?  
  
• • •

By the second day at Nebula Media, Jaemin had already found himself waist-deep in work. PR work in SB Group had always been more reactive since it was a conglomerate, consisting mostly of dispelling rumours or clarifying issues as they came up. In an entertainment company like Nebula Media, PR was a lot more proactive, they came up with the headlines, liaised with reporters first and reached out to all sorts of alternative media to generate hype for their artists. Jaemin grimaced at the thought of having to willingly talk to journalists and provide them information when all the work he had done previously was try get them off his employer’s back.

The entire morning was spent in two meetings to kickstart the proposals. The second meeting was eventually adjourned around lunch time, because even if he wanted to press on, his staff needed a break.

Jaemin sighed as he settled back into his office and pulled up a document detailing the agenda for the week. He was making good progress, though it could be better. 

“Take a break, boss. It’s only day two.” Sian walked in and placed a sandwich on his desk, along with a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” Jaemin picked up the sandwich and unwrapped the cling foil. “Wha– Is this strawberry jam? Next to a crab and potato salad?”

As a person who cooked frequently, and was pretty good at it, the abomination offended almost every single cell of his being.

Sian shrugged. “Apparently it’s really good. Secretary Kwon recommended it by the way, said it’s one of the few things the CEO actually eats. He supposedly skips lunch all together if there’s none left.”

_What kind of trash has Jisung been putting into his stomach?_

Jaemin exhaled heavily as he took a bite of the sandwich, making a mental note to pack his own food if most of the food in the staff cafeteria was going to be this dubious.

• • •

In all honesty, the sandwich wasn’t that bad, but Jaemin decided it wasn’t good enough to not bring his own food. And if he were bringing his own food, it wasn’t too hard to make another serving. That was how he rationalized it and intended to explain himself if he got caught. It would be better if he didn’t get caught in Jisung’s office, of course. Explaining himself to Jisung was one thing, and the lousy one he had in his mind could probably fly by the younger, but if it were to be Eunbi walking into the office now, he’d have zero idea what to say. Really, how does one go about explaining why you’re in your CEO’s office, leaving them a meticulously put together box of homemade food to their secretary? Luckily for him, he had gotten to office early enough that only the security guard was around making his rounds. Though, he’s not so sure the guard believed his faked cheerfulness as he stated, “It’s a nice morning to start work early, isn’t it?” as he sneaked back to his own office.

Jisung, on the other hand, was less enthusiastic about the morning. It was day three of his ex-boyfriend working in his company, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Jaemin was back and intended to pursue him again.

He eyed the lunch box sitting on his desk cautiously, along with a note taped to the top which read in a scrawl that was obviously Jaemin’s, “Don’t eat too many strange sandwiches, and don’t skip lunch either. It’s bad for your health.”

Jisung wrinkled his nose at the message. In an act of total defiance, he brought the box out and walked straight to the bin closest to Jaemin’s office. Making sure Jaemin’s door was open and the older was looking at him, he tipped the contents of the box straight into the trashcan and made a show of throwing the plastic box into the recycling bin before dusting his hands off. He then strode back to his office, leaving the employees in wonder what was going on.

But Jaemin _wouldn’t_ be the Jaemin that got Jisung to be his boyfriend in two months back in university if he weren’t persistent. The next morning, another box was sitting on Jisung’s desk again, this time with the message, “I promise this tastes better than the strawberry jam and salad sandwich.” Jisung sighed before getting up and repeating what he had done the day before.

The third time Jaemin sneaked into his CEO’s office in the morning, he’s arranging the note on the box when the doors open to reveal an annoyed Jisung.

“Chief Na, this is highly unprofessional. If you want to stay as Chief of PR in Nebula Media and not be transferred back to SB Group, please leave my office right now and stop this,” Jisung curtly requested.

Jaemin chewed on his bottom lip and casted his eyes down on the floor, nodding as he slinked out of the doors.

Jisung seated himself in his office chair and read the note for the day. “I didn’t have time today, so I reheated dumplings I made last night. They’re still good, don’t worry! I remember you liked them a lot.”

And he was right, they were one of Jisung’s favourites. He opened the box to see the still warm dumplings arranged neatly inside, facing up and down in alternating rows, the same way Jaemin arranged them on the plate whenever he made them for supper as they pulled all-nighters studying together. Against his better judgment, Jisung picked one up with the chopsticks Jaemin had considerately left behind, taking a small bite.

 _It’s a sin to keep wasting food_ , he convinced himself, taking a bigger bite. _I’ll eat just one._

One became all, and Eunbi entered the room a few minutes later to her boss sniffing, tears making the way down his face as he chewed on a dumpling.

“CEO Park, are you okay?”

Jisung looked up, startled. Hastily, he dried his tears with the back of his hand and swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth.

“Yeah,” he croaked, voice a little hoarse. “These are just really spicy for some reason.”

• • •

The scheduled staff meeting started off without much of a hitch, until it came to the public relations department’s turn to present their proposals. The proposals were practically picked apart in front of everyone. Jisung hardly held back as he commented that the press release for their idol group’s come back sounded too informal and that the release schedule for teasers were too close to one another which would not build up enough hype. The second proposal for one of their actor’s drama release was also criticized heavily, because the planned media release was apparently too far away from the press conference announcement and would not deliver the impact they were looking for. Jaemin took it all in with a practiced smile, nodding along as Sian furiously typed down all the notes.

“I hope this isn’t too much,” Jisung stated, tone monotonous, facial expression deadpan. “Perhaps Chief Na isn’t familiar with how PR works at an entertainment company yet, but I think you have a clearer idea after this meeting?”

Jaemin nodded, smile never leaving his face. He cleared his throat a little and straightened up in his seat. “Yes, indeed. Thank you, CEO Park, for spending the better half of the meeting to get down to the details with my team. PR is a little different between SB Group and Nebula Media, but I’m sure we can get it worked out in no time.”

“Good to hear you sound assured. It’s not going to be too much if I ask for the edited proposals in three days, is it, Chief Na?”

Sian looked up from her laptop, ready to protest on behalf of the public relations department. One glance from Jaemin had her leaning back in her chair, gripping on the arm rests to calm herself down. The teams had honestly worked hard on the proposals, and every day since she and Jaemin transferred had been spent working overtime. Not getting their efforts recognized was one thing, but having it trampled over like that definitely roused some indignant feelings.  

“Of course,” Jaemin replies calmly, pausing to look straight into Jisung’s eyes before he tacked on, “Sir.”

Jisung swallowed and broke the eye contact. “Good. You’d better deliver, I have high expectations for someone who came all the way from SB Group to my small company.”

He then called for the meeting to be adjourned, striding out immediately. Murmurs and whispers broke out in the meeting room as the rest of the staff began to gossip about what had just happened while packing up.

“You think maybe this is a test?” Sian sighed, relaxing into the chair and massaging her sore fingers. “Like, he’s doing this on purpose, because he wants to see the extent of our capabilities?”  

Jaemin stared after the closed meeting room door. “Maybe. I just have to show him what I’ve got then.”

 

**! New Post [by anonymous] on Nebula Media Office Forum**

**_Staff meeting tension?_ **

_Those who just came out of the staff meeting would know what I’m talking about. Isn’t it a little too obvious that CEO Park is picking on the new PR Chief? Maybe Chief Na is a spy from SB Group and that’s why CEO Park is doing this on purpose? Anyway, I pity the PR department._

**Comments**

↳

| 

Does that make the new PR chief our new public enemy? CEO Park made it so clear he doesn’t like him, or his proposals at least.  
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Maybe we’re reading too much into it, it’s not like CEO Park’s comments were not valid.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I don’t know PR enough, but I feel like CEO Park was being unusually harsh though.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I’m from PR, honestly, I feel like our department had worse proposals with the old chief but never got criticized so much. Chief Na is actually good at his job.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Then maybe CEO Park really dislikes Chief Na?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Who knows?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Oh my god, scroll down and read the rest of the comments!!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

What is it?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

They apparently know each other!!!  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Why would that make Chief Na the public enemy? Aren’t you being too overboard?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I mean, if CEO Park doesn’t like Chief Na, then we should remain on CEO Park’s good side right?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Oi stop it, you’re really getting overboard  
  
↳

| 

The remarks CEO Park made… I felt shudders running down my spine  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Right… He sounded so cold…  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

I wasn’t in the meeting, what did CEO Park say?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

“Perhaps Chief Na isn’t familiar with how PR works at an entertainment company?” Wow the way he said it, total cold-city-man.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

That’s not the coldest, I felt the room temperature drop when CEO Park said “I have high expectations for someone who came all the way from SB Group to my small company.” He got up immediately after that and left the room, it was so scary.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

See, what did I say? CEO Park doesn’t like the fact that Chief Na came from SB Group to possibly spy on us and report to the Chairman!  
  
↳

| 

I swear, the tension was real. Even when they looked at each other it felt like they could start fighting any moment.  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

What do you mean? Were they glaring at each other?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

CEO Park was definitely staring in an annoyed manner, but I don’t know how to describe Chief Na? But Chief Na was also smiling the whole entire time. The whole exchange was just so chilling.  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Eh, remember when people said that both CEO Park and Chief Na were from Yonsei? Do you think they might have been rivals from back then?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Did they even know each other? Chief Na is slightly older right?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I mean, you never know? It’s not like seniors and juniors cannot have rivalry?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Oh my god, everybody!!! You might not believe me, but I asked my boyfriend’s good friend whose girlfriend’s brother was at Yonsei at the same time as CEO Park and Chief Na. And you’re not going to believe this even more, they used to be housemates living in the same apartment!!! They know each other from then!!!!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Wow how many hands has this information been passed through  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Not important. The important thing is CEO Park and Chief Na obviously know each other even before Chief Na came here!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Hold up – if they were housemates, they must know each other well? But they’re acting all formal like strangers now?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I knew it, I knew something was wrong. The way they look at each other obviously shows that they’re not strangers!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Damn… Is it possible they were rivals then?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Or, maybe Chief Na used his senior status to pick on CEO Park who was his junior? That’s why CEO Park is returning the favor now?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Daaaaaamn. I can’t imagine a person with Chief Na’s face being a bully  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

You’re just blinded by looks. Never judge a book by its cover  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

What you said may actually make sense… Oh wow…  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Eh is CEO Park really the petty type to do that though?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

It’s not about pettiness, but if a senior bullied you during your school years, you would definitely want to get back at them if you can in future  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Hurt from bullying lasts a long time okay? It’s not about personality  
  
 

“What are you reading?”

Jaemin leaned over Sian’s shoulder at her desk, staring pointedly at her computer screen opened to the office’s anonymous discussion board. Sian hastily slammed her laptop screen shut.

“B-boss! Nothing, it’s nothing. Is there something you need me for?”

Jaemin chuckled nonchalantly. “The office boards are all discussing me and CEO Park, isn’t it? I have access to it too, you know.”

“It’s all just gossip, don’t worry about it Chief, it’ll die down when there’s new gossip. It just happens to be a hot topic now, is all,” Sian rushed to assure her superior.

Jaemin teasingly raised a brow at her. “What if it’s not gossip and maybe I did hurt him back in university, so he’s taking it out on me now?”

Sian waved it off without much deliberation. “Boss, I’ve worked with you for long enough to say that I doubt you’re capable of hurting anyone. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve met.”

“You’ve got an awful lot of faith in me,” Jaemin sighed, albeit sounding reassured and happy.

His secretary grinned and shot finger guns in his direction. “It’s part of my job scope, Boss.”

He returned the gestures with a smile. “Thanks, Sian. Anyway, I wanted to ask you for the documents written by the old chief. You know where to find them?”

“Yeah I’ll send it to you, give me five minutes.”

• • •

Three days later, there were no more lunch boxes waiting for Jisung to discover when he got to the office. Instead, there were two proposals lying on his desk waiting for his approval. Even the sticky note stuck to them sounded a lot more formal, simply indicating that the changes have been made according to the recommendations. He couldn’t say he missed the food and sweet notes, but he didn’t hate them either.

He leafed through the documents quickly and noted that all the things he had picked out had been edited, and there was also supplementary material on the press release packages meant to be sent out to the various news agencies. To be fair, even the first editions were pretty decent; he knew he was deliberately nitpicking to get back at Jaemin, and not only did the older not even flinch at all the criticism and sarcastic remarks, he delivered even better ones. Jisung sighed. _Na Jaemin, indeed._

With nothing much else to fault, he picked up a pen and quickly approved them.

After Eunbi picked up the signed proposals, he leaned back into his chair and turned to stare out of the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. It was a clear day with no overcast outside, but he couldn’t help but feel that the dark clouds were all in his office above his head instead.

A buzz from his phone derailed his train of thoughts.

The message bore only two words. _Dinner tonight?_

He typed a reply and sent it out quickly. _To what do I owe this honour?_  

A new message popped up on his phone screen within the next minute. _Let’s talk when we meet. The usual place? 7pm?_

 _Sure_.

• • •

Work picked up in Nebula Media’s office and most of the gossip died down with the increased pressure of deadlines. Jaemin busied himself with lining up promotional schedule plans one after another for their roster of artists, ranging from their idol groups regular come backs and releases to overseas advancement, as well as contacting journalists to write about their actors’ film and drama appearances. He’s running through overseas advancement plans with Renjun, their China promotions coordinator, when Sian knocked on his office door to remind him it was lunch time.

“The morning passed by so fast,” Jaemin commented off handedly.

Renjun nodded with a stretch. “We got a lot of things ironed out, so it’s a morning well spent. I’ll work on the details of Weishen’s variety show appearances in China and get back to you around three?”

Jaemin shook his head. “Tomorrow morning’s fine. Go enjoy your lunch time, breaks are getting harder to come by with all the work piling up.”

“Thanks Chief.” Renjun grinned and picked up all his documents.

Jaemin poked his head out of his office after Renjun left.

“Sian, help me tell the department that drinks are on me. Get me my usual coffee, and then an iced chocolate with extra hazelnut syrup as well. And everybody should go for lunch break!”

Sian nodded and the PR department corner of the office erupted into a cheer in the next minute.

After lunch, Sian placed both drinks on his desk. Curiosity got the better of her and she asked, “Boss, since when did you drink iced chocolates?”

“Oh, it’s not for me. You’re friendly with the CEO’s secretary, right? Help me pass it to CEO Park, and remember to state it’s especially for him,” Jaemin instructed nonchalantly, grabbing his own drink and taking a sip.

Puzzled, Sian did as she was tasked to, going over to the CEO’s office and handing the drink to Eunbi and relaying her boss’s words. The latter picked up the drink in confusion but complied anyway. She soon exited the office and Sian was still standing by her desk, waiting.

“Well?” Sian prompted, tilting her head in curiosity.

Eunbi shook her head and lifted her shoulders slightly. “CEO Park took a sip, paused for a bit and then said thank you. That’s it.”

“Huh,” Sian vocalized breathily, even more confused.

Eunbi leaned in conspiratorially, voice lowered to a hushed whisper. “If our bosses were house mates previously, and were close enough to remember each other’s drink orders, why are they so stand offish now? Do you think the bully rumours are true?”

“I really don’t think Boss is capable of bullying someone. Why would he remember and buy CEO Park a drink if he didn’t like him to the extent of bullying him? And CEO Park just takes it and drinks it, like he’s not afraid of being poisoned after treating Boss so badly at the staff meeting? Nothing makes sense.” Sian frowned as she laid the situation out. 

“Indeed, this is all such a huge mystery.” 

• • •

Jisung drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for his guest to join him. He glanced at his watch, which indicated that his date was late by a good fifteen minutes. Bored, he flipped through the menu distractedly, making up funny pronunciations as he went down the wine list.

A figure decked head to toe in disguise slipped into the seat in front of him, removing the sunglasses and face mask quickly. She grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down hastily, hood of her sweater slipping off as she threw her head back, revealing her shoulder length brown hair.

“Oh wow, good evening to you too,” Jisung greeted, tone flat and hardly enthusiastic. “You’re late as you always are, Ahn Yoojin.”

Yoojin waved him off in a grimace as she swallowed her water before gasping as she put down the glass. “You know how it is. I have to be careful whenever I’m out.”

“Yeah, so why do you bother coming out? Just stay in your apartment, order your manager around and don’t show your face around,” Jisung suggested with a snark.

“Is this any way to treat your childhood friend? Also, that is unfortunately part of the reason why I’m out here today. Anyway, can we order first?”

“Already did, it’s not like you ever eat anything else.” Jisung motioned to a waiter behind her to serve the food.

Yoojin smiled gratefully, reaching over to pat his shoulder heavily. “See, this is why I want to sign with your company, you have my best interests at heart!”

Jisung brushed her hand off of him and narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t, but that’s not important. Why do you suddenly want to change management?”

Their food arrived, interrupting the conversation for a bit. She waited for them to be alone again before speaking up.

“My current contract is almost up, and I don’t want to continue with them. They’re not giving me enough artistic freedom because it might _ruin my image_ ,” Yoojin stated sulkily, picking off a fry from her plate and biting into it. She paused mid-chew to continue, “I want to be able to choose the dramas and films I want to do instead of just filming commercials most of the time. It sucks to be known as a _child_ actress and current _commercial film model_.”

Jisung rested his head on his linked hands as he contemplated.

“Think about it, I’m popular enough. I top social media searches with every new brand I become the face of. Nebula Media can get a lot of publicity if you add me to your roster. It’s a win-win situation for the two of us!”

“Does your mother approve, though? Isn’t she the one who got you those terms in the first place?” Jisung asked as he cut his food up into bite-sized portions.

Yoojin rolled her eyes. “I’m my own person. Do you know how long I’ve waited for this contract to end? Ever since I was a legal adult! What’s the point of being in the entertainment industry if I don’t star in dramas and movies, or even release a song every now and then? Do me a favour, from childhood friend to childhood friend, and sign me to your company.”

“I already am, giving you the time of the day just because we know each other from elementary school,” Jisung stated with a snort.

“Aww, childish, so childish,” Yoojin groaned, pulling a face. “Even the way you eat is so childish.”

Jisung scoffed, stabbing at his food. “Don’t call me that. Be more polite if you want to be signed to my company. Besides, we probably need to work out more details if you really want to switch.”

“Of course I want to. So, we have a deal?” Yoojin stuck out her hand to him, prompting him to take her hand and shake on it.

Jisung threw a scissors hand gesture instead, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

• • •

All hell broke loose one fine morning when countless of reporters camped outside Nebula Media’s building, cameras and mic packs in hand, waiting for the man of the day to show up.

Jisung is immediately ambushed as he made his way across the building’s lobby, the reporters swarming in through the doors, pushing to get to him and rattling off their questions all at the same time. Security rushed to keep them away, holding out their arms to push back on them and prevent them from reaching the CEO.

“CEO Park can you tell us more about your relationship with child actress Ahn Yoojin?”

“Why were you repeatedly photographed together with Ms. Ahn Yoojin?”

“Are you dating Ms. Ahn Yoojin?”

Jisung is stunned by all the questions and one of the securities escorted him to the lifts immediately. Once in his office, Eunbi quickly entered to show him the online articles reporting his rumoured relationship with Yoojin. The articles were headlined with click bait and eye-catching titles of “Nation’s Little Sister No More: Ahn Yoojin dating a chaebol” and “Ahn Yoojin – Child Actress to CF Model to Chaebol’s Girlfriend”, accompanied by several photos of them leaving the same restaurant on different days. Yoojin is covered up in most of them, but there are blurry shots of them sitting inside as well, which showed her side profile. Given her fame, it was not hard to recognise her. As for Jisung, he had never disguised himself, and there was no mistaking it was him.

His phone buzzed several times with the onslaught of messages from Yoojin, and he hurried to reply that he would handle it. Before he could comment on anything else, his phone began to ring, the caller ID flashing with “Uncle”.

Sian, on the other hand, stood nervously by Jaemin’s table as he read the articles. He threw the tablet angrily back onto his desk after browsing through the various news sites. Leaning forward to bury his face in his hands, he breathed heavily in an attempt to calm himself down. “Is he in office yet?”

“CEO Park? Yes, security escorted him in about ten minutes ago,” Sian replied, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. She had never seen Jaemin this worked up over anything. Not even scandals as bad as the drug parties the other children of SB Group got into ever phased him.

Jaemin got up to find Jisung. Outside, the office phones were constantly ringing, employees picking up phones left and right, murmuring _I don’t know_ ’s and _It’s not confirmed_. Jaemin clapped to get everybody’s attention.

“Everybody is to hang up on their phone now. Remove every single office phone from the receiver and silent your mobile phones. No one is allowed to say anything and if someone does, I will find out and fire that person. Continue work as per normal.”

The office finally lapsed into silence and he continued to make his way to Jisung’s office.

“Chief Na…” Eunbi began, but Jaemin simply motioned for her to leave the room, and she complied quickly.

Jisung stood by his office’s window, mobile phone held next to his ear. “Yes, I understand, Uncle. I will handle it. Don’t worry, this is not something you should be concerning yourself about. I’m really sorry.”

He put down the phone and inhaled deeply, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Chief Na, you should knock before you come into my office,” he spoke slowly, but a slight tremble in his voice gave away how shaken he was.

Jaemin approached him carefully, all anger dissipated as he watched Jisung clench his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. “Jisung-ah, are you okay?”

“Don’t pretend you care about me,” Jisung snapped, glaring at him.

Jaemin nodded quickly to placate him. “Okay, then let’s talk. Are you seeing her?”

Emotionally-charged and spiteful, Jisung yelled in reply, “What if I am? What is it to you?”

Silence encompassed them both after the outburst. Jisung felt unable to continue to look into Jaemin’s eyes, gaze dropping to the floor. He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but there was no taking back now.

Jaemin looked up at the ceiling instead, taking in deep breaths and willing himself to calm down.

“Do you want to publicly announce that?”

Jisung chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say anymore. He shook his head slightly, but Jaemin was not looking at him anymore.

“Okay,” Jaemin mumbled softly under his breath, taking the silence as a confirmation. He felt his chest burn with a dull ache. After a while, he forced a smile and spoke up louder this time. “I understand. I’ll work on it. Don’t worry, CEO Park.”

Once Jaemin left to barricade himself in his own office to prepare the press release, Jisung crumpled down onto the cold marble floor, all energy sapped from him, and broke down into tears.

“What do you understand? You understand nothing, absolutely nothing.”

• • •

By night time, almost everybody in the office had left, except for Jisung and Jaemin. Jisung’s intentions had been to avoid the reporters and waited for it to be dark before leaving his office. He noticed a sole light still switched on coming from Jaemin’s office and quietly made his way to the older. Pushing the door open slowly, he let himself in when he realised Jaemin was tired out and fast asleep on his desk.

Crushed and torn scraps of paper were littered around the room, the writings mostly partial drafts of the press release on the rumoured relationship. Most of the words stop at “ _our CEO, Park Jisung_ ” and the rest are scribbled out in frustration, with noticeable rips around the paper. Jisung placed a copy of the signed contract with Yoojin beside Jaemin’s head, letting his fingertips graze the sleeping man’s cheek lightly. He picked up the pad of sticky notes on the desk and wrote something before cancelling it out, ripping a piece off to throw it into the bin. The trash can was already filled with used coffee cups and Jisung sighed, eyeing the remaining half full cup of coffee on the table before throwing it away as well without a second thought.

He finally left after sticking the note to the contract bearing only the words, “I’m not dating her.”

• • •

There were no more reporters hanging around waiting for Jisung the next day, and the office resumed work as per normal, save for a few hushed whispers of what exactly transpired the day before. Some of the employees had their phones in hand discussing the latest news report, some crowding around one person’s computer screen to read the press release Jaemin sent out after he woke up last night and had journalists publish first thing in the morning.

The message was very simple, and there was no confirmation or disconfirmation of the dating rumours. All it stated was that Nebula Media’s CEO was welcoming Ahn Yoojin to their roster, especially emphasising on the fact that the company looked forward to new projects for the Nation’s Little Sister and would be pressing charges for libel that attempt to discredit her image. Netizen forums dismissed the dating rumours and paparazzi articles on their own accord immediately after that.

 

**! New Post [by anonymous] on Nebula Media Office Forum**

**_The press release this morning_ **

_By now, everybody has seen at least one article about the issue already, right? So simple and straight to the point, but that impact! No room for debate nor discussion. This is one of the best handled scandals I’ve ever seen. Ah, Chief Na is awesome indeed._

**Comments**

↳

| 

I had a crush on Chief Na previously, but I think I love him now  
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Get a queue number, we’re all lining up to confess to Chief Na  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

 What’s the next number at?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

 I think about thirty-eight  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

LOL how did you even get thirty-eight  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Well first the entire PR department has about thirty people, then followed by my sales team of eight, it’s about thirty-eight  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

 The above person is right, the entire PR department is a little bit in love  
  
↳

| 

Not just the press release, did you see how he made everyone quieten down in the office yesterday?  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

The way he ordered everyone to hang up and unplug the office phones? [swoons]  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Not going to lie, if he used that tone on me, I would do anything for him  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Excuse me, can we retain some decorum, this is still an office  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

What are you thinking about huh? I meant I would do all the work he tells me to do, you’re dirty-minded  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Yeah, well, maybe not you but someone below is commenting otherwise  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Perhaps, I would get on my knees  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I hope you mean to beg for forgiveness for having such immoral thoughts of your superior.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

If that helps you sleep at night, sure  
  
↳

| 

Good looks, good education background, good at his work, what does Chief Na not have?  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Me  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I understand it is early in the morning, but you need to wake up  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

A partner, maybe? Haven’t heard anything about him dating, we all have a chance!  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

You never know, maybe he has a secret girlfriend  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Do you think his secretary might be the secret girlfriend?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Secretary Lee, right? She even followed him from SB Group to here  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Honestly they’re quite cute, I saw them making finger guns at each other before  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Is that how evidence for dating goes these days? This quality of evidence is worse than CEO Park being photographed with Ahn Yoojin  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

It’s me, I’m his secret girlfriend  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Coffee is free in the pantry, you need to wake up  
  
• • •

Things began to get slightly awkward between Jaemin and Jisung after the incident. Jisung no longer threw glares in the older’s direction when they were in the same five metre radius, mainly because they were hardly in the same space anymore. The office was big, but not huge, and it was evident that Jisung was deliberately avoiding him. Jaemin took it as an improvement; chasing down a Jisung who was going out of his way to minimise interactions with him was better than trying to break down the steel walls Jisung previously put up around him.

They say the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, so Jaemin tried leaving food on Jisung’s desk again. He left a short note with “I’m sorry” scrawled on it stuck to the lid of the container and slid back to his room.

Jisung entered his office and saw the lunch box placed on his table, along with the note. He sighed as he wondered, _Sorry for what? For not trusting me about the scandal? Or sorry for throwing me away five years ago?_ He finished the food for lunch anyway. It’s never good to waste food, especially when it’s good food that he missed eating.

By the end of the day, Jaemin saw no signs of Jisung leaving his office to dump the food and allowed himself to do a little celebratory dance in the elevator while heading down.

• • •

The public relations department got busy again, this time for idol group Weishen’s Mainland China debut. Though plans were made long beforehand, there had been issues with guaranteeing their variety show appearances and working out how to market the all-Chinese group from a Korean entertainment company. Also, after getting clearance from television networks in China, there was a unanimous agreement to push their music releases ahead to distract from the recent fiasco with signing Ahn Yoojin to their label. The important thing at hand was to boost the company shares price and regain stakeholders’ confidence, especially Chairman Park’s.

Jaemin found himself lapsing into working overtime every day to prepare for the media releases and lesser time to chase his ex-boyfriend back, but figured if he delivered this project well, it would be doing something for Jisung anyway. Coffee cups began to pile in his bin again as the final meeting to present the plans drew closer.

On the day of the meeting itself, he was tired out, with the one last pump of adrenaline keeping his body functioning from the lack of sleep and proper nutrition. As he tidied up the documents to head to the meeting room, he felt his head pound and stood by his office door for a while, taking in deep breaths to soothe the throbbing.

“Boss, you don’t look well, you okay?” Sian piped up beside him, concerned.

“Not really if I’m being honest. I’m having a headache, but I don’t know if it’s dehydration, caffeine withdrawal, lack of proper nutrition, the stress, lack of sleep, not wearing glasses… Or worse, a brain tumour,” Jaemin rattled off, voice a little hoarse, eyes beginning to lose focus a little.

Sian raised a concerned eyebrow at him. “Since when do you wear glasses?”

“I don’t.” Jaemin shook his head and rubbed his temples to re-orientate himself. “Huh. I guess it’s lack of sleep then.”

“Do you want me to help you take the rest of the day off after the meeting?”

Jaemin nodded quickly. “That’ll be great, yeah. Thanks. Okay, time for the meeting. I’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

“No problem, good luck, boss.”

“Yeah, I’m probably gonna need more than luck to get through this.”

“I’ll see if I can convene a prayer circle for you after submitting your leave to HR?”

Jaemin let himself laugh and headed to the meeting.

He’s midway through the presentation when he felt something moist dripping from his nose. _Good lord_ , it really wasn’t the time to have a runny nose on top of it all. Wiping at his philtrum quickly with the back of his hand, he took a sharp inhale before he continued onto the next slide. Something was strangely off, however, as he was suddenly overwhelmed by a strong metallic scent and a nauseating taste at the back of his tongue. A muffled gasp echoed through the meeting room.

“Jaemin—”

He looked up at the person who called his name and suddenly Jisung was getting up with his handkerchief in hand, frown etched into his forehead. “Your nose…”

The meeting room plunged into an uneasy silence as Jaemin looked down at his hand, the hand that just barely grazed his face not a moment ago. The back is smeared with blood— _his blood, there’s blood coming from his nose_. He looked up, mind spinning in confusion, pain throbbing in his temples and feeling sick, only to be met with Jisung up close in his face. He felt the younger’s hand on the back of his neck pushing his face forward while the handkerchief was unceremoniously shoved under his nose. The sudden movement of his head intensified the dizziness and nausea he had been experiencing all morning, the feeling traversing throughout his entire body, making his legs go weak and knees buckle. Instinctively, he reached out to grab hold of the arm before him, but before he could wrap his fingers around the wrist, he fell away limply. Vaguely hearing gasps and calls of his name, the words of his PowerPoint seemed to swim around in his vision, blurring into blotches before it all turned black.

When he opened his eyes again, his vision took a while to focus in the dim surroundings. The blinds of the room were drawn shut, a little bit of light from the street lamps outside shining through the gap against the windows. A small night light was also switched on, illuminating the room just enough for Jaemin to identify his surroundings as a hospital room. The back of his left hand was still mildly hurting where the intravenous drip was inserted, and his right hand felt oddly warm. Slowly moving his head to the right, he saw the mop of brown hair on top of his arm, its owner’s fingers linked with his probably out of familiarity. The corner of his lips pulled up into a small smile, his heart racing as he tightened the hold around Jisung’s hand slightly. _Just a few minutes, just let me hold his hand for a few minutes…_

Tears made their way down his cheeks as he continued to stare at Jisung’s sleeping form. He wanted to run his fingers through the younger’s hair like he used to but was afraid to wake him up. Within  half a minute, his nose became stuffy from the crying and it got harder to breathe; it always did when he got too emotional, which wasn’t too often. But anyone would break down from constant stress; feel aggrieved, from always keeping mum; and cry, from missing someone so much despite seeing them everyday.  And with the recent events, he really felt worn thin, making him emotional just seeing Jisung by his side, holding his hand. Jaemin tried to keep it down, but a particular hard sniffle jolted the younger awake.

“Oh! You’re up!” Jisung exclaimed, before he noticed Jaemin staring at him, eyes shining with tears, full of fondness and sadness at the same time. He let go of the older’s hand immediately and practically leapt up from the chair. Jaemin’s face dropped just as quickly as their hands separated.

“I just, habitually hold onto things when I sleep,” Jisung explained in a deadpan tone. _What a lousy excuse._

Inhaling sharply to clear his sinuses, Jaemin croaked out weakly, “Okay.”

“Stop looking at me like that. If you weren’t feeling well, you should’ve just said so. We could have postponed the meeting. I didn’t force you to turn up. Or maybe you think I’m such a terrible person I would insist on it anyway?” Jisung crossed him arms, glaring at his bedridden Chief of Public Relations.

More tears made their way down Jaemin’s face, soaking the pillow. Jisung swallowed nervously, trying to will away the strange burn at the back of his throat. Jaemin didn’t cry often back when they were together, and even when he did, he never knew what to do. All these months since Jaemin was back, he had also thrown nastier words and done more horrible things to the older, but Jaemin had smiled through them as well. This was the first time in a very, very long while he was seeing him cry. And it didn’t feel as good as he thought it would to finally break Jaemin.

“It’s not like that, Jisung-ah… I wanted to do it, for you. And you’re never a terrible person to me. I can never think badly of you that way.”

“Oh really?” he scoffed. “You didn’t think good enough of me anyway, because you still dumped me five years ago.”

“That’s not true!” Jaemin retorted right away, grabbing hold of the sides of the bed agitatedly to pull himself up into a sitting position. “It’s me. I’ve always been the one who’s not good enough,” he added, voice becoming a lot softer and quieter.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jisung demanded, voice shrill. “You’re the one who left me behind!”

“I know, I know! And I’m sorry I made you sad, but I really mean it when I said I love you. I loved you five years ago, and I still love you now.”

“Well, that love is probably worthless because you could still throw me away so heartlessly even when you proclaim you love me that much! _I loved you too!_ And all I could do was think about you every single day after you left me—”

Jisung stopped mid-speech with a choked sob. Both of them were crying now, and a dull ache creeped into Jaemin’s chest seeing Jisung wiping away his tears angrily.

“—and I always wondered what I did wrong. Or maybe it was something I didn’t do that made you just decide to up and go. Leave me high and dry. It’s like you were my everything but I was simply nothing to you. I needed you. I _trusted_ you.”

Jisung sniffed loudly, rims of his eyes and tip of his nose red. He looked up and away from Jaemin, chewing on his lips, willing the tears to stop.

“Jisung-ah—”

“It’s so unfair. I was scared to become close to anyone remotely nice to me because I didn’t want to get thrown away without hesitation after that. I promised I wouldn’t let my heart break over anyone again, yet look where we are now, you were always an exception. You had to come back, declare you still love me, do stupid things like leave my favourite food on my desk and push yourself so hard for no goddamn reason. It’s so fucking unfair.”

As if Jaemin’s heart wasn’t aching hard enough already, it felt as though his ribs were caving in now. He had sworn to right things and make Jisung happy, not this; this was the opposite of everything he had come back for. He wanted so badly to get up and pull the younger into a hug, to hold him in his arms and apologise for making him sad again. The damn intravenous drip was restricting him to the bed and he started to rip out the medical tape holding it in place.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jisung scolded, gripping his wrist and stopping him from pulling out the needle.

Jaemin took the chance instead to pull the younger into his lap and wrap both arms around Jisung immediately. “I’m sorry, Jisung-ah, please, I’m so sorry.”

“Let go of me!” The younger struggled, and Jaemin was having a hard time keeping him in his arms — Jisung was not the scrawny twenty-year-old he left back in university anymore, and he was still a patient after all.

“I’m the one at fault, me. It’s all on me. Jisung-ah, please, just, please, I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry. It was so hard leaving you, there wasn’t a day I didn’t miss you, I’m not lying, please believe me. Every day I was doing my Master’s, it was so hard. And I wanted to call you, I wanted to beg for forgiveness, but I know, I know if I heard your voice just once I would just give up and book the next ticket home to see you. And I couldn’t. I can’t give up, not without completing it. I had to come back and become someone you would be proud of, someone worthy enough to stand next to you.”

Jisung pushed away enough to sit half on the bed and half in Jaemin’s lap, since the older refused to let go of him. He wasn’t going to admit just yet, but he really did miss being in his arms. He stared into Jaemin’s eyes. The large, dark irises that he always looked into before either of them snuck a brief peck on the lips with a giggle. The very eyes he used to wake up to staring at him along with a fond smile; he could never be awake before Jaemin no matter how he tried. The same pair of eyes right now, welling up with tears telling him to believe him, he missed him, he still and always would love him.

There was so much to process with Jaemin’s confession, and he was at loss and disoriented. He needed time to think and organise his thoughts, but the earnest manner Jaemin was looking at him was stirring up a lot of emotions in him, clouding his thought process. He knew, always did knew, no matter what, he would always have a soft spot for Jaemin. 

“I never said you have to get a Master’s before I would be proud of you,” Jisung blurted out, unable to respond to anything else.

Jaemin smiled wryly. “But you’re you. You’re Park Jisung. My little mochi. The brightest star in my universe.”

He reached out quickly to pinch Jisung on the cheek then removed his hand before the younger could slap it away. The smile faded to a sad and serious expression, his lips pursing together before he continued. “You’re also one of the heirs to an entire SB Group. Somewhere in line to inherit a whole conglomerate. How am I, a completely normal person, supposed to be by your side if I was insignificant? We would be in two completely different worlds.”

Jisung wanted to protest but was stopped by the gentle grip of Jaemin’s hand in his own, his longer fingers entwined with the older’s. _Huh_ , Jaemin was right; their hands do fit together nicely.

“I thought about it a lot of times. I pictured you in the near future, doing well, stepping up to the mantle in your family’s business, achieving great things and thought, yes, I could be happy for you. And you did all of that.”

Jaemin paused with a proud smile, bringing up his hand to pat Jisung on the head affectionately. The patting slowed to a stop, and his hand gently travelled down to cradle Jisung’s face.

“But whenever I got to the part where I wasn’t going to be a part of your future, I would feel so… lost. So… empty. I couldn’t be happy anymore.  I told myself I could only work harder and up my way to stand next to you one day, in your world, belong to your world. Every day for the past five years, the first thing I did every morning was to ask myself if I was good enough yet. The answer was always no. It was always no until I graduated, came back and became Chief of PR at your company.”

The pangs Jisung felt blossoming through the front of his chest rapidly at Jaemin’s words made it hard for him to breathe. “Wait—No, when— I never told you about my family back then. How did you find out?”

“That you were Park Jisung, from the Park family that owned SB Group?” Jaemin breathed softly. “When your grandfather passed away.”

• • •

Jisung remembered it. He remembered getting the call in the middle of the night during his second year at university, almost two years after he had moved out. There was no crying, no hysterics, just a very calm phone call from his mother informing him that his grandfather had passed away, and all the children and grandchildren were making their way to the hospital for the funeral. He hardly felt any emotional belongingness to the family and his grandfather to go pay his respects, but they were the Park family, and they cared about their image a lot. He woke his boyfriend up, and Jaemin had groggily kissed him and comforted him, thinking that he might feel upset when all he really felt was dread. It was going to be seven days away from Jaemin, putting up a façade of a grieving family in front of family friends and business partners.

Jaemin asked if he needed help to pack, but Jisung had shook his head, saying he didn’t need to bring anything, _everything should be prepared already, my family’s kind of like that_. The older simply nodded, hugging him a while more and telling him to _stay safe, see you in a week, message me if you can_.

The next morning, Jisung was dressed formally and standing among the rows of grandchildren at the funeral. News sites ran articles on his grandfather’s death and journalists and paparazzi alike flocked to the scene, taking photos and asking questions, hoping to get a news scope on what was to become of SB Group in the coming days.

Jaemin, idle without his boyfriend around, was reading entertainment gossip on Naver when he chanced upon an article which photographed most of the Park family and ran a clickbait headline questioning who will be the next head of SB Group. It was written by a third-rate journalist who would likely get into trouble in a matter of hours and the article taken down for good once the Park family got wind of it, but there was no mistaking it. He would recognise his boyfriend anywhere, and he recognised Jisung standing among his cousins, to the side of a photo, looking down onto his shoes. He confirmed it when he searched for the man’s obituary, and with his fame in South Korea, it was not hard to find. Listed under the grandchildren he was succeeded by was Jisung’s name in traditional Hanja.

He wondered why his boyfriend never brought it up – did Jisung not trust him? Or was he just a passing relationship in university, someone Jisung would eventually break up with once he graduated and move on to marry a girl hailing from a family of equal standing in society? Insecurities clouded his mind and he had so many questions, but no one to answer them.

When Jisung returned from the funeral, the first thing he did was hug Jaemin for a long time, emotionally drained from the faux civilities and niceties he had to put up with in the past week. Jaemin held his boyfriend in his arms quietly, patting his back gently and lulling him to a comfortable sleep. He had so many things he had wanted to say and ask but didn’t know where to start.

With that missed opportunity came even lesser appropriate times to broach the topic. Jisung became involuntarily busy, disappearing for short periods because of the fight amongst his family members over the inheritance. He wanted no part of it, but the old man had stipulated in his will that every single member of the family had to be present for the discussion, which became heated arguments by the end of each one. Jaemin figured out just as much but reckoned that if Jisung didn’t want to talk about it, he shouldn’t say anything either. It hit him that they were from two very different worlds; he was just an average university student from a working-class family, but his boyfriend was an heir to an entire conglomerate with so much more to bear. The most he could do was be supportive there and then.

Months pass and Jisung was too caught up in his family’s problems to notice, but they started communicating less. Jaemin continued to shower him in affection as usual, silently supporting him, so he didn’t realise the emotional turmoil the older was going through. He even forgot that Jaemin was going to graduate soon, forgetting their late night talks of the future and the shy dancing around of the topic of forever. At the same time, Jaemin received a recommendation from his professor to pursue post-graduate studies overseas. He had wanted to talk to Jisung about it, but recalling how different their backgrounds were, he easily made up his mind and submitted the registration form. Maybe they weren’t people of the same world right then, but he could do something about it and hopefully bridge the gap a few years down the road.

• • •

Jisung pulled closer to wrap his own arms around the older and was full sobbing now, tucking his face into Jaemin’s neck, tears soaking the collar of his shirt, fists weakly pounding on the older’s back. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why? You could’ve just asked me back then! When you said we’re from two different worlds, I thought you didn’t want me anymore. I thought it was because you thought I was too immature for you. And I don’t want to be someone important. I don’t need to take over the business in future. I just want to be a normal person with you, in your world, _hyung_.”

Jaemin felt more tears running down his face, but he was smiling now, Jisung called him _hyung_. _Hyung_. No more _Jaemin_ in an angry tone, or _Chief Na_ formally, devoid of emotions. Wrapping his arm around the now more pliant boy tighter, he caressed and gently pat the back of Jisung’s head. “Silly mochi, why would you do that? You don’t have to give up anything to be with me. You should always shine like the bright star you are, and I will always find and make my way to you.”

Jisung sniffed loudly and raised his head just enough to look at Jaemin. “Nana hyung.”

“Hmm?” Jaemin continued to stroke his hair, lips pulling upwards at the nickname, gaze sweeter than honey, incredibly indulgent.

“Do you know what our company’s name is?”

Confused, Jaemin stopped carding his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “Nebula Media? Why are you asking this all of a sudden?”

“It was called SB Entertainment three years ago. I changed it to the current one. Do you know the meaning of it?”

“Why? Is it not the official meaning and tagline? Nebula, _where stars are formed_?”

Jisung shook his head. “It’s so that the initials would be N and M, for Nana hyung and Mochi. And N also for nebula because you’re more than just a star in my universe; you’re someplace in space that could be an entire galaxy.”

“Jisung-ah…” Jaemin swallowed a sob, his idle hand resting on the side of the younger’s face, thumb gently brushing against his cheek.

Jisung broke out into a grin despite the tears, expression slightly proud. “Clever, right? I spent a lot of time thinking about it. I also got upset every single time I saw the new company name and logo when I got to work for a while. But after that I really liked it, because it felt like you’re still with me every single day.”

Choked up by the revelation and unable to find the right words to say, Jaemin could only hug the person he loved most in the entire world even tighter than before, mumbling his gratitude and apologies over and over.

“Jisung-ah, can we start over again?”

“No,” the younger replied petulantly, pulling a face. Jaemin felt his heart drop, but he was interrupted before he could say anything else.

“I don’t want to start all over again. God help me if I have to see you in that stupid pink apron again. And you didn’t even break up with me properly. I never agreed to it. You’re still my boyfriend, and you have five years of catching up to do, so be prepared.”

Jaemin chuckled at the display of childishness. “Okay, okay, anything my little boyfriend wants. What do I need to do to catch up?”

“First of all, you can start by not calling me little. I’m not a child!”

“Mm, okay, sure. Just _boyfriend_ then,” Jaemin responded, voice light and slightly mocking.

“Don’t patronise me,” Jising seethed, all bark but no real bite in his words. “Next, my leg is starting to get cramps, you can let go of me now.”

“Never. Not in this life ever again.” Jaemin declared, leaning in for a quick kiss from the boy in his lap.

A little surprised by the ambush, Jisung gasped and shoved the other away slightly. Jaemin chuckled before taking advantage of the stupor his cute boyfriend was in to steal another kiss. This time Jisung was quicker to respond and deepened the kiss, moulding his lips over Jaemin’s. The ease comes with familiarity and there’s no fanfare or fireworks; just the warm feeling of everything being right in the world again.

They break apart to catch their breaths after a while, resting their foreheads against each other’s. Jisung shyly looked away first, tips of his ears visibly turning pink. Jaemin took the chance to pepper more kisses all over the younger’s face. 

“And not in the next life either if I can help it.”

• • •

Jaemin returned to the office next day, against Jisung’s orders. The moment Jisung caught sight of him trying to sneak into his room, he angrily summoned Jaemin to his office. “Chief Na, my office, now.” 

The Chief of PR winced slightly at being caught but schooled his facial expressions into a weak smile before hanging his head as he followed Jisung into the CEO’s room.

Murmurs and whispers began to go around the moment Jaemin closed the door behind him. 

“Chief Na fainted yesterday and still came back to work today, if that isn’t dedication, I don’t know what is.”

“CEO Park looked angry though… Do you think he’s going to yell at Chief Na for ruining the presentation?”

“But Chief Na was obviously unwell! Would CEO Park really fault him for that?”

“Eh, don’t you remember the anonymous comment from last time? If CEO Park is still angry at Chief Na for their university days, he would pick on everything possible.”

“But wasn’t CEO Park looking very concerned when Chief Na fainted?”

“He’s human after all, did you expect him to continue glare at an unconscious man?”

Inside his office, Jisung shoved Jaemin onto the couch and glared pointedly at him. It reminded Jaemin of the first time he stepped into the place, except they were on infinitely better terms now, and Jisung was currently absent-mindedly playing with the older’s hair, parting it in the middle only to brush it back into place, mostly in adoration but partially in frustration. 

“I told you to stay at home to rest today and even made sure to half-trap you in your blanket before I left. You’re disrespecting your employer’s orders.”

Jaemin grinned playfully, tugging at his boyfriend’s hand and swinging his arm in a weak attempt at begging for forgiveness. “But you’re my all-cure to everything, so I had to come to work and be around you. You didn’t even give me a kiss before leaving my apartment this morning! If you’re that worried about me, you can make me feel better by giving me a kiss now.”

“Oh god you’re so shameless, I can’t stand you,” Jisung groaned, but leaned down to give Jaemin a kiss on the cheek anyway.

Before he could get up, Jaemin pulled at his tie with a flirty smirk.

“We’re at work!” Jisung squeaked, swatting at his boyfriend’s hands to let him go.

Jaemin let go of his tie to pull Jisung by the waist to sit in his lap. “And what about it? You're the CEO of this company. I'm the Chief of PR. We could handle anything together.” 

Jisung hummed noncommittally, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Jaemin raised a suggestive eyebrow at him. 

Half an hour later, Eunbi timidly knocked at the door to remind Jisung that he had a meeting that was going to start soon. Jaemin opened the door instead, looking visibly dishevelled, hair messy, tie loose and crooked, shirt wrinkled and untucked from his pants. _And_ _was that a bruised lip?!_

“Chief Na!” she exclaimed, startled. Lowering her voice, she asked, “Did you and CEO Park fight? Your lip is bleeding!”

Jaemin swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand hastily, noting the slight sting from the contact and laughed. “Oh, no, no. Don’t worry. We’re just… Catching up on what we missed out on in the past five years. Also... Give CEO Park a couple of minutes before going in. He's...kind of preoccupied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _eunbi @ jaemin's words: they’re getting physical to make up for the past five years??? so the rumours are real?? damn i need to update the boards and sian_  
>  (lmao they’re getting _physical_ all right)
> 
> * * *
> 
> good golly thanks for making it to the end of this thing! tbh this whole thing could be summed up in 3 sentences:  
> jaesung: yeah we're not gonna talk. i guess this is the end of our relationship. </3  
>  _five years later_  
>  jaesung: ok let's talk and finally say every fucking thing we've bottled up for way too damn long. now let's get back together. <3 
> 
>    
> also, i always try to write angst but end up sandwiching some crack in between and round it off in fluff(?). this is a joke, and everything i write is a joke orz
> 
>    
> i'm gonna be taking a break for a bit after this one (off on a holiday!!), so see you guys around! you can find me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise) if you need me. c: come talk to me about jaemin & jisung (or dream/nct in general)!!


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were a couple of comments asking for more office forum commentary, so here it is!! this was actually part of the original ending and i thought it was too cheesy so i took it out but people actually seem to like the office discussion boards a lot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**! New Post [by anonymous] on Nebula Media Office Forum**

**_I think Chief Na and CEO Park fought??_ **

_Chief Na just came back from CEO Park’s office, and he looks like they just fought! His lips are even bleeding, did CEO Park punch him? And, has anybody seen CEO Park?_

 Comments

↳

| 

Omg are you for real?  
  
---|---  
  
↳

| 

They really physically fought??  
  
↳

| 

I didn’t think either of them would be the type to resort to a fist fight? They seem so cultured!  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Breaking news, Yonsei graduates are common people just like us  
  
↳

| 

I just passed by Chief Na’s office, he really does look like he just got out of a fight, he has a cut on his lip!  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Damn… Looks like the rumours are true  
  
↳

| 

Me, me, I’m in the meeting with CEO Park now, and oh my god, he has bruises on his neck! He seems to be hiding the state of his shirt under his blazer and looks distracted in the meeting too  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Bruises on his neck?? Holy shit, did Chief Na try to strangle him or something?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Omg does their animosity run that deep? To almost kill each other?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I’m scared now… What exactly is going on? Do you think there will come a time they just openly fight in front of all of us?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I hope not? How do we even resolve it if that happens?  
  
↳

| 

Have you all, maybe, considered, that it wasn’t a fight?  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

If not a fight then what? What could cause all their bruises and dishevelled appearances?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

You tell me  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Are you the same anon who commented would get down on their knees for Chief Na  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

No but I think that anon would understand what I’m saying (and probably CEO Park hahaha)  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Wait… You mean…?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Could it be…?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

It’s not entirely impossible…  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

But there have never been any signs?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

What do you mean?? Someone please just say out loud what is going on?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Oh you sweet, summer child  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Hello I want answers??  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Think about it… They lived together before  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Nooooo that means none of us have a chance with either of them anymore?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Priorities, man  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Let’s be real, you (we all) never stood a chance  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

If my competitors are Chief Na and CEO Park, there is no fight, I would lose  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Why are you talking about fighting them when they are the ones fighting?  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

Hint: they might not actually be fighting  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

What about Secretary Lee and Chief Na??  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

This is Secretary Lee Sian. Your IP Address is being tracked by the IT Team now  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

I’m sorry!! Please don’t fire me!!  
  
↳

| 

This is PR Chief Na Jaemin. Thank you for the concerns, but we did not fight. Before he finishes his meeting and sees this, I would just like to say that we’re very happy together. I would like to ask everybody resume work. Thank you.  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

OMG  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Damn  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Holy…  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Oh my god oh my god oh my god  
  
 

| 

↳

| 

Is this really Chief Na??  
  
 

| 

 

| 

↳

| 

It’s real… look at the newest post…  
  
 

**! New Post [by PR Chief Na Jaemin] on Nebula Media Office Forum**

**_Clarification Post_ **

_I would like to thank everybody for their concern, but I reassure you that CEO Park and I did not get into a physical altercation. I would also like to formally request for all employees to stop speculating my relationship with CEO Park. We are in a happy and loving relationship. Before this post is deleted and CEO Park possibly dismisses me from my position for writing it, I would just like to say:_

_Thank you Jisung-ah, for loving me and for letting me love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand this is truly the end!! thanks for reading :')
> 
> p.s. just in case, all school names mentioned in this fic were randomly picked, in no way was i trying to discredit (nor promote) any of them!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines) || [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise)


End file.
